Fast Car
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: Fed up with her plain and boring life, Bridgette sets out to try and make her life a little more exciting with nothing but a pocketful of cash and her trustworthy boyfriend, how could things possibly go wrong? Song-fic to Fast Car. MY 50TH STORY!


**Fast Car.**

**Summery:**** Fed up with her plain and boring life, Bridgette sets out to try and make her life a little more exciting with nothing but a pocketful of cash and her trustworthy boyfriend, how could things possibly go wrong? Well, for this young girl she'll soon find out how bad that dream she once had will turn out in the end.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Total Drama!**

**A Note:**** So this is a very important note…**

**This is my 50****th**** story!**

**You have no idea how happy I am! Just to think four years on this site and I've finally broken 50 stories…yes some people manage to do it in like months but it's a breakthrough for me so I am so happy!**

**I would just like to say a quick thanks to all of my reviewers and readers that have even looked at my story, you have no idea how happy it makes me, and plus its managed to get me to this point because you're lovely reviews make me want more so I write more!**

**So, I bet you're wondering what I have planned for this! I've had this idea cooking in my brain for a while now but never really found the motivation to write it, until the other night when I couldn't sleep and I was listening to my favourite classic radio station and this song came on, since the beginning I was going to base this song on this fic and when it came on last night I started to make notes, note became plot lines and bigger. Until I knew I was ready to make this my big 50****th**** story!**

**The song I based this on is called 'Fast Car' by Tracy Chapman.**

**So here we go! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Also, if anyone wants to hit me after the end of this story, then you may do so; I have evil plans for the end! Meheheh!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

University is supposed to be one of the most important things to happen in a young person's life, there they learn new things, meet new people and make life long bonds that stay with you until the day you die, it was just a normal thing with life, university was important for young people and that was the way that it would always be.

However, for some people it's just a hindrance in their lives, college may have been thrust upon them by their parents, desperate to get their kids out to learn new things and to make a living for themselves. That or there is something bad in their lives that is holding them back, badly.

Bridgette unfortunately was one of those people, she was a young girl with her whole life ahead of her, she attended a close by university so she didn't have to stay away from home, it was just a short walk and she was by the main building, she took a veterinary program where she studied hard to learn how to be a vet, that's all she wanted in life, to become a well respected vet and make a living for herself.

She was a pretty girl, with long blonde hair and olive coloured eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, she was a medium height and had all the curves in the right place. She was a beautiful girl and all beautiful girls should have their lives out there spread out for them, right?

Wrong.

Bridgette had a secret life which was frustrating; her family was her secret life, the one that she kept hidden from all her friends, her teachers and most importantly her boyfriend.

Bridgette had a long term boyfriend, Geoffrey, or better known to nearly everyone at the University as Geoff. He was a very attractive man; he had stunning blue eyes that could make any melt on the spot and he was incredibly cheery and happy. In saying that he was the man to see when it came to partying in the University area, he was the party.

However, he and Bridgette got on insanely well, they liked the same things and brought out the best in each other, Bridgette brought out Geoff's calm side while Geoff brought out Bridgette's wild side.

They got on like a house on fire, but, like before, Geoff knew nothing about Bridgette's home life, even though she had been over to his house to visit his parents all the time.

It was times like this when he questioned this.

It was a Friday and a few students were planning on driving, flying or catching a train home to see their families, Geoff was one of them, he grabbed a backpack and filled it with a few necessities and then hurried out to the quad where several students were saying goodbye to their friends.

Geoff was going out there to meet one girl, that girl was of course Bridgette, he saw her sitting down by a small flower bed with a book in her hands, from what Geoff could see it was a book for her course, he smirked and ran over to her as fast as his legs could carry him. Once he reached her he snatched the book right out of her hands.

Bridgette immediately jumped and stood up, trying to retrieve her book, "Hey! I was reading that!"

"So?" Geoff questioned as he looked at the book, just as he thought it was a studying book, "Come one, Babe! It's the weekend; you don't have to study all the time".

Bridgette rolled her eyes, "True, but I just want to do well here".

Geoff laughed, "You can do well in class! Not at the weekend…you know…where the week ends? And you can chillax?"

Bridgette smiled, "True, so are you all packed up?"

Geoff nodded, "Yep! I only got a few things; I'm driving back home Sunday afternoon".

"That's good" Bridgette replied, "I was afraid you were going to stay there for longer, I'd miss you too much".

Geoff smirked, "Nah, I couldn't stay away from you for too long", he draped his free arm around her waist and they both walked off, "Come on, I'm going to drop you off at your home".

"Oh" Bridgette mumbled, her face falling slightly, "You don't have to, it's only a short walk".

"Yeah right!" Geoff snorted, "And miss out some quality time with my girl? I'm driving you, Bridge and that's that!"

He then turned and grinned at Bridgette, "I love you" He then said in a softer tone.

Bridgette smiled back, "I love you too" looking into those blue eyes she realized she couldn't refuse a lift from Geoff, she did love him, she just didn't want him finding out about her big secret.

Geoff led her towards his car, it was an old car, yet it ran like a charm, it was a faithful car, meaning no matter where Geoff went, it always seemed to get him there without any problems, Geoff loved this car, partly because he loved to speed down long roads with it and not care how fast he went.

He opened the car for Bridgette and she climbed in and placed her bag on her lap, Geoff dumped his bag in the back seat and climbed into the driver's seat. He started up the car and they drove away, straight away Geoff hit a long road, he smiled to himself and sped up, Bridgette's heart started pounding, she had no idea why but she loved when Geoff went faster than he was supposed to, it was thrilling.

Sometimes she wished he used his fast car to get them far away from here.

* * *

_**You got a fast car  
I want a ticket to anywhere  
Maybe we make a deal  
Maybe together we can get somewhere…**_

* * *

It didn't take too long for them to reach Bridgette's house, Geoff parked up close by and Bridgette grabbed her bag, she tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and smiled at Geoff.

"I'll see you I a few days then" She said as she leant in to kiss Geoff, he smiled and let her, but something was plaguing his mind, Geoff had never been inside Bridgette's house, heck he hadn't even heard about her family, did she even have a family?

He did question her, he just smiled at her and said he loved her as she got out of the car and waved goodbye to him.

Geoff waited for Bridgette to walk towards her front door and unlock the door, then she walked into her home and closed the door. Once Geoff was sure she was inside he sighed to himself and drove off down the road, one day he was sure she'd tell him what was going on, but until then, he had to wait.

Bridgette closed the door behind her to come face to face with a familiar smell, alcohol. She sighed to herself and dumped her bag on the floor as she walked into the kitchen, the sight in front of her was one to shock, yet for her it was just another day in her home.

Her Father was sat at the kitchen table, his head was leant against the table and his eyes were slammed shut, he had passed out.

Bridgette shook her head and took a closer look, an empty whisky bottle was clamped in his hands as he slept, carefully Bridgette leant closer to him and pried the bottle loose from his hands and tossed it in the bin, then she leant down and lifted up his arm and placed it around his shoulder and carefully lifted him up from his seat.

He was a heavy man, but nearly everyday Bridgette seemed to manage to drag him upstairs to his room so he could sleep the alcohol off, as she did so she could feel the man on her shoulder stirring in his sleep.

"Bridgette…is that you?" The man slurred as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Yes" Bridgette replied, "Don't worry, Dad. I'm just taking you upstairs to bed".

"Good girl" Her Father replied as he closed his eyes again, "I really do love you, Bridgette, you're my little girl".

"I know you do" Bridgette calmly replied as she led her Father into his room, she lay him down on the bed and once she was sure that he wouldn't end up throwing up and swallowing his own puke in the night, she gently placed a blanket around his body and kissed the top of his head once.

"I love you, Dad" She whispered before she left him room to let her Dad sleep.

It was a horrible situation to be in at this age, you would think that Bridgette was coping; she was managing to go to school and keep up her studies while looking after her alcoholic dad at the same time. But she wasn't, every time she left the University she wanted to scream! She wanted to punch someone or something; she was far from coping.

Her Mother left three years ago, because she was fed up with this life, and her Father was staying in all the time and being a boring man, she lost it one day and got into her car and drove away, telling him that she wanted more from life than he could offer her.

She still kept in touch with Bridgette, but it was rare, maybe a phone call here and there, nothing special.

Soon after that Bridgette's Father found himself slowly drinking himself to an early grave, it started out a few bottles of beer every night, that slowly turned to a crate of beer being drunk in a few days, next thing Bridgette knew he was turning to the harder spirits, and that was where they were now.

In fact, that evening, she sat down writing down some numbers for the University, she really did want to be a vet, but her family came first, it was her priority, no matter how much she detested it.

But she knew it was her duty, for now at least.

She dialled a number and waited to talk, her heart pounding with every noise that filled her house at this time, until someone came onto the phone.

"Hello? Yes, this is Bridgette Fairlie…I'd like to talk to you about my future at the University"…

* * *

_**Anyplace is better  
Starting from zero got nothing to lose  
Maybe we'll make something  
But me myself I got nothing to prove…**_

* * *

Geoff arrived back at the Uni the next Monday; his family didn't want him to leave without spending a couple of nights there so it meant he had to spend another night there, he didn't mind, but he was worried about Bridgette, he had tried to ring her and text her but there was no reply all weekend. He thought nothing of it and he knew that his girlfriend was probably busy studying. And not listening to his advice to take it easy this weekend.

Geoff strolled through the quad, looking out for Bridgette, she normally spent her time here so it was weird not to see her here, Geoff thought nothing of it, he just shrugged his shoulders and sat down by a flower bed and waited for Bridgette to come into view.

He smiled, he really loved Bridgette and in truth, every movement she made he was worried about her, he knew she was keeping something dark behind her eyes but she just tried to cover it up with a smile.

Geoff had been her boyfriend for years now, and he knew when there was something bothering her, normally she'd be ignoring him or refusing to talk at all. But this was different; it was like it was an on going thing that she was pushing to the back of her mind every day of her life.

He rested his head back slightly and took in the early morning sun, it was a beautiful day, now all he needed was the most beautiful girl in the world beside him and his life would be perfect.

Minutes passed, and still that blonde girl didn't come into view, Geoff looked all around him, hoping that somewhere Bridgette was, maybe talking to someone or looking over her notes from a previous lesson she had.

But no, nothing, Geoff wasn't worried however, he knew that Bridgette was probably still at home, or she was in the library, or maybe she got to class extra early this morning to prepare.

He didn't know, all he knew was that he had a class in five minutes, and his wait for Bridgette was going to have to wait a little bit longer.

However, all the way through his class, Geoff kept checking his phone, trying to see if Bridgette had left him a missed call or a text or something.

But still, nothing.

He wrinkled his eyebrows at this; normally Bridgette was prone to updating him on where she was and what she was doing. This was incredibly unlike her.

He slowly pulled his phone out and hid it under his desk; he typed out a quick message to Bridgette and sent it to her phone, the quickly stuffed his phone back into his pocket and carried on taking notes.

The message was short and simple, just something he thought Bridgette might read and she'd be waiting for him outside.

_Missing you, meet me outside later? I love you._

After Geoff's long lesson ended, he was the first one out of the door and walking towards the quad, once again he paused by the flower bed and waited, he saw a few people with blonde hair walking by and every time he walked by his heart leapt out of his chest, then came spiralling back down when he realized that it wasn't Bridgette.

He bit his thumb, every second that ticked by made he feel more uneasy about where Bridgette's whereabouts was.

His brain soon started thinking things like she was sick, or something happened at home last night, she always kept quiet about her home life so maybe this was something that had upset her.

Then he saw it, the answer to his problems.

Bridgette's best friend Courtney was walking through the quad with several books in her hands, it looked like she had just come from the library and was about to do some sort of cram session.

Geoff grabbed his bag and ran towards her, she was waking quite fast so it was a little bit of a mission to keep up with her, but somehow he managed to and grabbed hold of her bag, pulling back slightly and also causing her to spin around and snap at Geoff.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing, are you crazy?"

Geoff smirked, "Hey, Court!" He greeted nonchalantly.

Courtney blinked a few times, then her expression softened, "Hey, Geoff" She said gently, "How you holding up?"

"Not bad" Geoff said shrugging his shoulders, "Just had a boring lecture, but other then that I'm pretty good".

Courtney paused, her eyes growing a little wide, "Really? Wow, your taking all of this pretty well then".

"All of what?" Geoff asked, cocking his head to the side, "What's up?"

Courtney froze, she looked around her before placing the books on a bench next to her, "Geoff…are you playing dumb with me? Please tell me that you know?"

"Know what?" Geoff asked, "Please, Court, you scaring me. Is it to do with Bridge because I haven't heard from her all weekend, that's what I wanted to ask you, have you seen her around?"

Courtney looked shocked; she pursed her lips and swallowed hard before gesturing towards the bench. "I think you should sit down for this".

Geoff raised his eyebrows at Courtney and reluctantly sat down, nervously he rubbed the tops of his knees and looked back at Courtney who pushed the books further away from Geoff and sat next to him.

"Look…there's no easy way for me to say this to you but…Friday night, Bridgette called me up and she told me…" Courtney took a deep breath in, "Geoff, are you sure you want to know?"

Geoff nodded quickly, "Yes, come on! Tell me!"

Courtney jumped back a little, "Ok…well…she told me that she's dropping out of school".

Geoff's mouth hung open in shock, "No way…it's not possible, she told me that she loves it here, why would she drop out?"

"I don't know" Courtney quietly replied, "all I know is that there's something happening in her home, something big, she wouldn't tell me, all she told me was that she had to leave and stay at home from now on, I mean I know she's close by and everything but staying at home all the time would drive a girl insane, it would to me".

Geoff shook his head slowly, "this isn't happening, she's kept so closed about everything all her life".

He quickly stood up, "I'm going to talk to her about this" he said as he broke into a run and left the quad as fast as he could.

"GEOFF! What about the rest of your classes?" Courtney cried out, she tried to run after him but failed, she dropped her hands by her side and frowned, "Be careful".

* * *

_**You got a fast car  
And I got a plan to get us out of here…**_

* * *

It had been a quiet day for Bridgette, she had just started out this new life of looking after her home 24/7, but in saying that, she did miss the University.

On a clear day, if she looked out of bedroom window, sometimes she could see the tall high tech buildings in the horizon and it made her feel quite sad.

She didn't tell many people that she was leaving, just the one person actually. Courtney. She could trust her and she wanted her to know about her recent decision to leave, however she left out the main details like the fact that she had an alcoholic dad.

She sighed to herself as she carried on cleaning around the living room; her Father seemed to be pretty grateful about her recent life change too. Of course he felt guilty that his young daughter had to clean up after himself and take care of the house and everything, in fact he was guilty for that past five years that she had been doing this for him.

She had worked at a store just down the road so they still had an income, it was just he liked to sneak into her savings that were used to keep them alive and give them food and pay for their bills, it made him feel guilty and where guilt came the urge to drink more followed.

When he heard that his daughter was quitting school he threw away the last few bottles of whisky that he had, he was going to try and stop drinking, his daughter should not be taking care of him, and he was going to attempt to find work, but whenever he tried to get himself out of the house, his whole body just seemed to shut down on him, it felt like he was too old to work, despite still being a fairly young adult.

Bridgette knew that the stress of all this was making her Father lose faith in life, but just thought a few more months from now and she would be making a life for herself on her own.

However, as she cleaned, she couldn't help but think about Geoff, she had left her boyfriend in the dark about this whole life change, why? Because she was scared about how he would react, if she was going to be leaving in a few months, he'd sure enough flip, so she just thought that if she stopped talking to him all together he'd find someone else and move on.

But a few days ago this idea seemed perfect and sure fire, now it just felt stupid.

She shook her head and carried on cleaning, Geoff was the kind of guy that liked to relax and felt comfort in doing nothing and letting the wind take him wherever he wanted to go, he wasn't the kind of guy that could sit down and make a plan like Bridgette, she had planned to get of her and she was ready, Geoff on the other hand was still probably hung over from a party he had last night.

She grabbed the polish from the table and took it over to the put back under the kitchen sink, that was when things all started for Bridgette.

There was a loud knock on the door, Bridgette rose from the sink and slowly walked to the door, she thought nothing of it, until she opened the door and came face to face with an angry Geoff.

"What the Hell do you think you're playing at?" He snapped, "Why didn't you tell me you quit school?"

Bridgette was taken aback by all this, she was shocked and had no idea what to do, she blinked a few times and slowly placed her hand on the doorknob.

She then quickly retaliated and slammed the door in Geoff's face, then proceeded to lean against it so he wouldn't get in, however Geoff wasn't going to give up this easily; he started banging loudly on the door with his fists, hoping that she would turn around and let him in.

"Come on, Bridge!" He begged, "Open up! I'm not leaving until I get some answers!"

Every word he said made Bridgette feel guilty, in panged in her heart and made her want to open the door, yet for some reason she covered up her ears with her hands and closed her eyes.

"Bridgette, I know you're still there and you're trying to ignore more, I'm your boyfriend! Look, whatever you're trying to hide from me we can sort it out, it can't be that bad! Please, just open the door so we can talk about this?"

Bridgette lowered her hands; despite her best attempts to block out Geoff's voice she had heard every word and tears were now building up in her eyes, she sighed miserably and turned around to face the door once more, and she slowly opened it.

She came face to face with Geoff who looked very upset, "Come on, Bridgette. Let's just talk about this because whatever's going on in there must be upsetting you".

Bridgette stood away from the door, "Come in" She quietly mumbled.

Geoff blinked and slowly nodded, he brushed past Bridgette and walked into her house, it was cute, but very plain, it looked like it had stayed the way it was decorated for years now. No change, nothing.

Geoff made his way over the small sofa in the living room and sat down, Bridgette slowly joined him, "I really don't know where to begin".

"The beginning would help" Geoff said, "like…why you didn't tell me you quit school?"

Bridgette shook her head, "That's not the beginning, that's far from it, it would be easier if I started from the end".

"Then go on?"

"I'm leaving this town".

Geoff's eyes widened, "You're… what?"

"I'm leaving, Geoff. I've decided it, I'm fed up of my life here, I can't do anything independently anymore, I'm caged, I've always been caged and I'm sick of it" Bridgette explained, her voice getting louder and louder with every word.

Geoff paused, "What do you mean you're 'caged'? I thought you liked Uni, I mean, you were doing so well".

"It's not about Uni, Geoff." Bridgette mumbled, "It's what happened when I come home from Uni, what I've had to deal with for five years of my life".

She sighed and reached down and rubbed his hand delicately, "I've got it sorted, trust me, I've been working for years now and I've saved up some money, lots in fact, sure the first few years of this will be rough but as soon as I get work things will be fine!"

* * *

_**I been working at the convenience store  
Managed to save just a little bit of money…**_

"I just don't get this" Geoff mumbled, "I thought you were happy here, next thing I know you're trying to escape out of this t

* * *

own, what the Hell's happened to you, Bridge?"

"Nothing's happened" Bridgette insisted, "I'm just tired of living here, you would be to if you felt what I'm feeling".

"But _why_ are you feeling like this?" Geoff asked, rubbing her hand delicately. "Please, Bridge, there's something around here that's bothering you…please just tell me what it is? I'm you boyfriend, you know all the ins and outs of my family tree…why can't you tell me yours?"

"I don't want to" She mumbled, looking away from him, "It's…it's not my place to tell you about my family".

"What do you mean?" Geoff asked, "It's_your_ family meaning _you_ can talk about it".

"NO!" Bridgette snapped loudly, "Geoff, my mind's made up…trying to get me to talk about it won't make me magically change my mind.

She then pursed her lips, she felt bad for snapping at Geoff, now the cowboy hated boy had a hurt puppy-dog look on his face, she sighed and smiled faintly at Geoff, "Look…I love you, Geoff I really do…that's why I want you to come with me".

Geoff snapped his head up to looked at Bridgette, "What?"

"Come with me!" Bridgette said excitedly, "We're both not going to get anything from this life, so come with me; we can break away from here and finally see what this life means to us, this could be amazing for us both".

Geoff paused, "I don't know…look this all seems really crazy to me…I mean, have you even thought things through?"

"I have, Geoff, I've got everything planned out, we won't go far, as soon as we pass the border we're in the city, it's huge there! We can find our living there, Uni isn't important at the end of it all…what do we get when we finish? A crappy degree then we're thrown out on our asses with nothing. Why not start our lies early and do it all now?"

Geoff paused, it was true that he would love to do something daring and crazy like what Bridgette suggesting to him, but was it worth it? Sure he loved Bridgette but this was going to change their lives forever, one slip up and their lives would be flushed down the toilet for good.

* * *

_**We won't have to drive too far  
Just 'cross the border and into the city  
You and I can both get jobs  
And finally see what it means to be living…**_

* * *

"Bridge…" Geoff started, "I don't have a job! I've barely got any money left in my savings, half of it went to school…look, I don't want to be using your savings all our life together".

"You won't have to" Bridgette insisted, "Like I said, I'm going to find a job the second I set foot in that city…I hope that you would do the same while we're there".

Geoff frowned, at the moment the thought of work made him feel sick, he was young he was supposed to be having a laugh with his life and making mistakes to learn from them when he got older, not worrying about where their next meal would come from.

He looked back up at Bridgette who looked back at him, her eyes shown against the faint light in the room, "Look…you don't have to come, I know I'm asking a lot from you doing this, but this is going to be my life from now on…I just thought it would be nice since…I'm really into you…like really into you".

Geoff felt his heart beat softer; it wasn't a lie that he was just as crazy about Bridgette and she was about him, he loved her, heck they had been together for nearly four year, how could you now be madly in love with someone after that?

He leant against his arm and sighed, "Alright…I'll do it, I'll go with you".

"Really? Oh Geoff you have no idea how happy that-."

"On one condition".

Bridgette immediately stopped talking and looked at Geoff, "What?"

"You tell me what the real reason is why you want to leave this town, and you'll tell me the truth" Geoff said very sternly.

Bridgette bit her lower lip, but reluctantly nodded her head, she slowly rose form the sofa and walked towards the stairs, she then beckoned Geoff towards her, "Follow me" She whispered.

Geoff nodded and got up from the sofa and followed Bridgette upstairs, onto the landing and then towards a room that had the door closed for it. She mentioned for Geoff to stay quiet, then she placed a hand on the door handle.

"When I open the door, I want you to look in and tell me what you see" Bridgette mumbled quietly, Geoff nodded and Bridgette opened the door and pushed the door slightly for Geoff to see.

* * *

_**You see my old man's got a problem  
He lives with the bottle that's the way it is  
He says his body's too old for working  
I say his body's too young to look like his…**_

* * *

Geoff looked around the room, it was basic bedroom, the curtains were drawn however despite it being the afternoon, then, on the bed curled up in several blankets and shivering, was a man.

Bridgette slowly closed the door again, Geoff looked from the closed door to Bridgette and then to the door again.

"Bridge, babe, I think you need to turn up the heating or something because that tired man looks pretty cold".

Bridgette scoffed loudly, "He's not cold, that man is my Dad, and he's shivering not because he's cold…he's got the shakes because…he's an alcoholic and he's trying to stop drinking".

Geoff paused, "He's…what?"

Bridgette nodded, and she slowly made her way back downstairs with Geoff following her behind, "Yeah, he's been like this for years, and it's slowly gotten worse, until the other day when I told him I was going to quit school to take care of him because I was worried, he stopped drinking, but…"

She trailed off as she made her way to a laundry basket against the wall, "I'll keep finding things like this" She mumbled as she pulled out a half drunken bottle of whisky, "And I'll know that no matter what I do, I can't help him myself…he needs professional help, and if I'm leaving maybe it'll shake it into his head that he does need help if I'm not there to pick up the broken pieces of his life".

"I'm so lost right now" Geoff mumbled, "I mean…where's your Mom?"

Bridgette sighed, "My Mom left us five years ago, she wanted more from life than what my Dada could offer, she wanted adventure and excitement, she wanted my Dad to be like when she first met him, now what he was like five years ago, he was more excited about the evening news coming on than going out on dates with my Mom, they had this huge blow out and she ended up leaving, I still hear from her…well…a phone call every now and then, that's it I suppose".

Geoff slowly nodded in understanding, "Right…I guess I understand now."

* * *

_**My mama went off and left him  
She wanted more from life than he could give  
I said somebody's got to take care of him  
So I quit school and that's what I did…**_

* * *

"Wow" Geoff then mumbled, "You've had it tough, Bridge. Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped".

Bridgette squinted her eyes slightly to try and force the tears back, "I don't know…I guess I was embarrassed…and scared".

"Why?"

"Because…I was scared that if I told you everything that had happened in my life you'd turn around and leave me, I mean, who wants a girlfriend with a problem family?"

Geoff immediately grabbed hold of her shoulders and pulled her into a hug, "You don't have a problem family, you've just had it rough, there's thousands of people in this world that have got the same problem, you're not alone in this…man you should have told me sooner, I wouldn't of cared…well…obviously I would have cared but it wouldn't of even crossed my mind to think that your family has issues…my main thought would be to make sure that you're ok".

Bridgette gave Geoff a sad smile, "I guess that's true…this has just been such a big part of my life I didn't want to be an issue for people, that's why I guess I kept this all to myself".

"You shouldn't have, because now it's all come to a head and you're obviously very upset by all this" Geoff explained.

Bridgette slowly sat down on the sofa with her head in her hands, "I haven't told anyone that in my life. Now can you see why I'm so desperate to leave this place?"

Geoff nodded and sat down next to her, "Yeah, sure I do. You've had a pretty tough life and I promise you, from now on, I won't leave you side for a second, you've got a plan and I want to be apart of it too" Geoff mumbled.

"You mean, your going?" Bridgette asked as she wiped her eyes.

Geoff nodded with a small grin on his face, "Well. You'll need someone to drive you to the city".

Bridgette gasped and pulled Geoff towards her and gave him a big hug, then she moved towards his lips and kissed him several times, "I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too" Geoff replied, "So…when so we go?"

"I was thinking tonight, in the early hours, the sooner we go the better" Bridgette explained.

"True" Geoff replied, "I better go and pack then, I'll clean my car out and fill it up with gas".

"Please do" Bridgette smiled, "I want your car to go so fast tomorrow it could fly".

Geoff smiled again as he moved towards the door, "Don't you worry, babe. It'll go really fast".

He blew her a kiss and then left, Bridgette then leant back on the sofa, this plan she once had was really coming together and well at that, she jumped up and ran to her room and grab all of her things, she was leaving tonight, and that was final.

* * *

_**You got a fast car  
But is it fast enough so we can fly away  
We gotta make a decision  
We leave tonight or live and die this way…**_

* * *

The night soon fell and the time for the couple to leave soon arrived, Bridgette had not slept at all that night, she waited in her room with several bags, ready to go when Geoff came by to pick her up.

Her Father hadn't suspected a thing; at least she hoped he didn't, she had cooked her Father dinner as per usual, and watched as when he thought she wasn't looking, sneak vodka into his water as if nothing was wrong.

This little slip up at dinner made Bridgette that little bit more confident to leave, she was so desperate to get out now, since Geoff left she had been frantically searching the house for any things she may miss on her journey away, she knew she always had the all important option to come back if she forgotten anything, but she would rather not, she was sure that she would feel a hell of a lot of pain if she did come back.

She started pacing the room a few times over, this was it, in a few minutes Geoff would be here and they would be starting out their lives together in the city.

She had a plan; Bridgette knew she had a plan yet now that this was actually happening the cons were circling her head like a hawk.

_What if we can't find a home with our money?_

_What if the car breaks down the second we leave?_

_What if things aren't are great as we thought it would be?_

The sound of a car driving by brought her out of her thoughts, she bolted towards her bedroom window and looked out, hoping that it was Geoff, but her heart soon sank as the car passed by her house, and off down the road.

She sighed and lay down on her bed, that had been the fifth car she had seen drive by her house that night, she had told Geoff to wait outside her house and she would be waiting and watching so she could greet him.

However, every car that drove past her house made her heart jump into her throat, she was scared, terrified even, it was the fact that when Geoff did arrive that they were off on their future together, it was frightening.

Then she heard it, a car pulled up outside her house, she gasped slightly and ran to her window, sure enough she saw Geoff climbing out of his car and looking up at the window.

Just seeing him there made Bridgette realize that he was just as interested about this as she was. She took a deep breath in and crept downstairs; carefully she opened up the front door and beckoned Geoff inside.

"You all ready?" Geoff asked.

Bridgette nodded, "My bags are all here waiting and ready to go" she explained as she nodded towards several bags waiting in the corner, Geoff immediately made his way over to them and picked them up.

"I'll take these out to the car" He explained as he left out of the door again to drop the bags off, as he did so Bridgette looked around the living room, she sighed deeply, this was going to probably be the lat time she would ever set foot in here, this was the place where she grew up, the place which had become her own over the past five years, it felt weird to just leave it, strange even. She took a deep breath in and pulled a notepad out from under the coffee table, then she grabbed a pen and scribbled out a quick note.

Geoff walked back in and saw Bridgette hunched over at the table, "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just writing a quick letter for Dad, I want him to at least know where I'm going…I can't just leave him".

"True" Geoff mumbled, "But try to be quick, he could wake up soon".

Bridgette nodded, her Father was prone to sneaking downstairs to get some booze to soothe his head and send him off into a deep sleep. She finished off the letter and placed it on the table, praying that hopefully her Father would see.

She then grabbed her small handbag and looked around the house, she took a deep breath and with one tear running down her face, she turned on her heel and walked out of the door with Geoff behind her.

They both made their way to the car, climbed in, and that was that, nothing more could be said or done, they were on the road, speeding down at an incredible speed, the sun was just rising in the horizon, it looked like a new light for them both.

"Not long now" Geoff said as he slipped a free arm around Bridgette's shoulder, "Another half hour I'd say and we're there!"

Bridgette smiled; "Great" She mumbled as she leant against her seat and closed her eyes for a few minutes.

* * *

_**I remember we were driving, driving in your car  
The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk  
City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder…**_

* * *

However, things weren't all so well back at Bridgette's old home, her Father was awoken from his slumber and staggered downstairs, with nothing but an angry pang in his chest, he knew that the only thing that would solve this was a shot of whisky, then he could sleep though to the morning.

He walked into the living room as passed the coffee table, it was very dark but that still didn't stop the ageing man from noticing the letter sat on the table.

Curiously he walked over and picked it up, seeing that it was addressed to him he slowly opened it up and read it:

_Dad,_

_I'm so sorry for what I've done, but I just can't stay here anymore, I need to live my life and I can't stay here anymore._

_You need help, Dad. This whole thing with Mom has driven you insane, I've left you some money, please don't blow it on booze, use it to get help. Please, I'm begging you._

_This won't be the last time you hear from me, I'll make sure of that, I care about you, and I'm doing this for you as much as I am for myself._

_I Love You, please take care of yourself._

_Bridgette._

He slowly lowered the letter and sunk down into the sofa, a hand covering his mouth, tears were streaming down his face, he was shaking in sobs and from not having a drink in a while, but for some reason, that urge to drink was slowly slipping away.

His Daughter had escaped, living the same fate as his Mother, yet he was oddly proud about it, she was going to live her life and unlike her Mother she had shown some consideration for him, and he wasn't going to let it all go to waste.

He ran to the kitchen and threw away all his hidden bottles of alcohol, this time he was honest with himself and threw them all away, he was going to give up for real this time, Bridgette was counting on him.

* * *

_**And I had a feeling that I belonged  
And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone…**_

* * *

Just as Bridgette had hoped, as soon as they crossed the border into Toronto City, things just seemed to perk up for all of them. She was dozing against Geoff's shoulder when he nudged her slightly.

"Babe, we're here" Geoff whispered as he slowed down slightly in his car, Bridgette's eyes flickered open and then she gasped when saw the bright lights of the city; she looked over at Geoff who was also smiling.

"There's no turning back is there?" Bridgette asked.

"Not likely" Geoff said, "We've gotten this far, I wouldn't turn back for all the money in the world".

Bridgette smiled, "Me neither".

They drove around for a little while, trying to see what it was like around here, they had arrived in the early morning so there weren't too many people around, they soon realized that they wouldn't be able to get any information until the morning about where to stay.

They soon pulled over in front of a small building as Geoff parked, "There's no point in driving around when every where's closed" He explained, "We might as well stop here and rest up for a little bit".

Bridgette nodded, "Yeah, that's true, I guess, we can start early in the morning again".

Geoff nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I like that plan" he then took off his jacket and handed it over to Bridgette, "Here" He said, "You can use it as a blanket if you want".

"What about yourself?" Bridgette asked.

"It's cool!" Geoff quickly said, "I'd rather make sure that you're warm than worry about myself".

Bridgette smiled gently and she leant over and gave Geoff a quick kiss on the lips, "I love you" She whispered before leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes.

Geoff leant a little closer to Bridgette and rubbed her small arm, "I love you too" He whispered back to here.

The morning soon came, Geoff was the first to wake up when he saw the sun beams shining into his car and it woke him up, he decided that the best thing would to start driving again and get some information on where to stay here, surely there must be some shelters or something they can stay in until they sorted their priorities out and knew where they were going to go next.

Once Geoff started driving again, it soon woke up Bridgette; she opened her eyes and saw that her surroundings were moving in front of her, she sat up and re adjusted Geoff's jacket around her then looked up at him.

"You were up early"

"Yeah well, we decided to leave early so I thought the earlier the better, plus I saw people walking around the streets so I guess places are starting to open now" Geoff explained as he turned into a road that led to the main city.

"Geoff…where to you think we'll stay?" Bridgette asked.

"I don't know" Geoff replied, "But I'm sure we'll find something, there's got to be some places for runaways like us".

"I sure hope so" Bridgette mumbled as she looked out of her window.

* * *

_**You got a fast car  
And we go cruising to entertain ourselves…**_

* * *

Then they saw it, a small building that looked like a block of flats, and a sign in front of it that made Geoff immediately pull over.

_Toronto Young Persons Shelter._

"Look!" Geoff cried out, pointing to the sign and letting it also grab Bridgette's attention.

She looked over and studied the sign before turning back and smiling at Geoff.

"Perfect" She whispered.

They both jumped out of the car and grabbed their bags, sure enough when they went inside they were able to secure a flat for a few weeks to give them enough time to sort themselves out, they knew that the whole building would be filled with drug addicts and homeless kids but this was different, people in the block were living the same life as Geoff and Bridgette, as they moved into their flat and got it sorted out, they had a knock on the door from a young girl who had jet black hair and blue streaks in it, she looked like a Goth but unlike some Goths she had a warm smile on her face.

"The name's Gwen" She said in a raspy voice, "Have you guys just moved in?"

"Yeah" Bridgette replied, "We just arrived in the morning, My name's Bridgette and this is my boyfriend Geoff" She said as she pointed to Geoff who was standing behind her.

"Well, welcome" Gwen greeted, "I take it you guys have ditched the 'rents and are starting out fresh?" She asked as she leant against the door frame.

"Yeah…well I have, Geoff's my boyfriend and accompanied me" Bridgette explained.

"I wouldn't leave my Schmoopy-Schmoo for a second!" Geoff stated as he wrapped his arms around Bridgette's waist.

Gwen wrinkled up her nose and pursed her lips at this sickeningly cute moment, "Cute" She mumbled, "Anyway, me and my boyfriend did the same thing, he's a musician, I'm an artist, our parents didn't think we could make it so we left to prove them wrong, albeit we haven't' had any success yet but we're getting there".

"Good for you" Bridgette said happily.

"I came here just to say welcome" Gwen said as she stood up straight again, "And also to invite you guys out tonight with us, everyone here always goes out as a group, we could show you the ropes and help you guys out if you want?"

"We'd love to!" Geoff cried out before Bridgette had a chance to open her mouth, she turned around and looked at Geoff.

"Babe, we've got to unpack our things" Bridgette said gently.

"Oh don't worry about that, I can call some guys to help out" Gwen said, "Everyone's relatively nice here and they'll be glad to help".

Bridgette looked back at Geoff who had a pleading look on his face; in all fairness he had done a lot for her today, so she looked back at Gwen and nodded.

"Yeah, that's great" She said with a small smile.

"Great" Gwen said clapping her hands together, "I'll grab the guys and help you unpack in a few seconds" She said as she waved goodbye and left.

Bridgette pushed the door to so that she could get back in and turned to Geoff who had a worrying look on his face, "Baby, are you ok about going out tonight?"

"Well, I'm kind of tired but I suppose we could have a good night out, it gives us a chance to get to know people and maybe they'd know about getting a job around here" Bridgette explained.

"Yeah so you're coming? Wait a minute…a job?" Geoff repeated.

Bridgette nodded, "We can't live our lives on the savings that we have, they'll run out, we've got to keep a steady income coming in, please tell me that you've had a job before, Geoff" Bridgette asked him.

Geoff paused for a second, "Well sure I have! It was a paper round when I was fourteen".

There was a long awkward silence after that, Bridgette blinked a few time before opening her mouth again, "Is that is?"

"…Yes".

Bridgette hit her forehead with the palm of her hand, Geoff had no experience of work in his life, this was going to be a struggle getting him out there and working if he hadn't had a proper job for nearly six years.

"Right…well let's just hope that Gwen and her friends can help us with this then" Bridgette mumbled as she turned on her heel and walked towards their flat and started to unpack the bags they had brought with them.

In no time at all night fell, Gwen was just as good as her word and she had come back up to help the two get settled in to their new home, she had also brought her boyfriend up too, his name was Trent and he looked like your typical soulful guitarist, he was incredibly sweet however, and seemed head over heels in love with Gwen, she did so too but didn't often show it.

Once the two were settled in they changed their clothes and had a quick shower each and left to meet Gwen and her friends, they met a delinquent who could apparently 'get away with murder' in his own word, Duncan. Bridgette was pretty afraid of him at first but Gwen told her that he was perfectly safe, even though his appearance and talk didn't make him seem that way.

Then they met LeShawna, she was a self proclaimed Diva and was very street smart, she was a typical Ghetto Girl, but she had a heart of gold and was nothing but sweet to both Bridgette and Geoff.

There was also a young red haired girl who was beyond insane, her name was Izzy but told Bridgette and Geoff that they should call her by the name E-Scope; apparently it was her undercover name so that they RCMP didn't find her.

Then last but not least they met two girls that could have been twins if it not for that fact that one of them was a Latina and the other was paler than snow, Katie and Sadie, they both dressed alike and spoke in the same high pitched tone of voice, they were very excitable and sweet.

After the meeting they all went to a local bar, apparently it was the place the group always went to when they had nights out and they thought it was only fitting that Geoff and Bridgette got involved wit this tradition too. Once there the group ordered drinks and started chatting to Bridgette and Geoff about their time here.

They had learned that the building was quite small and there weren't too many people there, apparently people got kicked out all the time and there were comers and goers, but the seven of them had been here the longest, hence why they had all bonded so tightly, they each had amazing stories behind their lives, and they all made Bridgette and Geoff think that their story was pretty boring.

"You already know about me" Gwen mumbled, "I'm attempting to be a artist, I can paint, I can draw but its no good if you can't sell a single piece of work!" She mumbled, "My Ma drove me nuts, she was my complete opposite and wanted me to be with pretty perfect girl, I think she despised me because I was different, one day I was so fed up with her bullshit that I took off and left". She shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'nothing major' and took a sip of her vodka and coke.

"I'm like Gwen" Trent explained, "My Father wanted me to be an Accountant, not a musician, one day we just had a bust up and I took m guitar and left, I didn't drive then so I walked to the city, it took me days but I survived! And I'm glad I did" He said as he smiled at Gwen who blushed and shoved his arm gently.

"Stop it you fool!" Gwen sniggered.

Duncan downed the last of his beer and slammed the glass back down on the table and then signalled to the bartender to get him another beer, "I was thrown out of my home, I liked to get into trouble and that was enough for my parents to kick me out, I've spent a few months in Juvie for destroying public buildings or something stupid like that, and now I'm here".

"Ok, well I might have gotten into some trouble with the RCMP a while go" Izzy gabbled, "I mean who would have thought that trees were flammable? I didn't…well until it was too late, I'm like a ninja, they'll never find me around here!" She then glared around the room and then at Bridgette, "I've dyed my hair, I've changed my clothes…yeah, red isn't my original hair colour".

"What is it then?" Bridgette asked.

"Ah" Izzy said wisely, "If I told you then I'd have to kill you!" She then laughed manically causing Bridgette to turn around slightly and look at Katie and Sadie.

"We were friends through school" Katie explained happily.

"But when we both failed in college our parents pretty much disowned us" Sadie finished off.

"I still don't understand why? I mean, I thought I was doing well, and plus it's a students life to go out and have fun right?" Katie said to Sadie.

"Oh my Gosh, I know they, like, need to take a chill pill!" Sadie said back.

As the two carried on their talk, the two turned to LeShawna who smiled broadly at the two.

"I was orphaned" LeShawna explained, "I spent all my years in Foster care, I just grew of age and decided to make a life for myself" She explained, "I've been here the longest, and I've kind of made a name for myself around here, I have a job that gives me a decent amount of money, sure my lie isn't perfect but its somethin' right?"

"Where do you work?" Bridgette asked hopefully.

LeShawna smiled, "Now, I see what you're hoping for? You want a job right?"

Bridgette blushed but still slowly nodded, "Yeah…I guess I do, I just need to start building an income for myself and I don't know where to start".

"Don't worry about it Baby Girl" LeShawna said kindly, "Let me talk to my manager and I'll see if I can pull some strings".

"Thanks" Bridgette said happily with a huge smile.

"What about you?" Duncan asked, "We've all told you about our stories, its time for you two to spill".

Bridgette looked at Geoff, after hearing all these stories from the seven at the table she was sure no one would judge her life at all, in fact they might think she was brave, so, she took a deep breath and started to talk.

"I was a University student, but I had a bad home life, my Dad was an Alcoholic because my Mom left a few years ago, he just turned after that, I had to look after him when I realized that if I stopped taking care of him he'd have to get better by himself, at least I hope he is, plus I couldn't stay there anymore, my life was terrible and it shouldn't have been that way all because my parents couldn't cope with their lives, so with Geoff I packed my bags and we drove to here, I guess that's where my story ends, I guess its kind of boring when I think about it".

"It's not about having an exciting story" Trent said, "It's about the fact that you got out and your living now".

"True" Bridgette mumbled, then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Babe, if they wanted to hear a boring story I cold tell them mine! I just left with Bridgette, I wasn't going to let me girl go by herself so I left with her" He said with a proud smile.

"Aww" Katie and Sadie both chimed together.

The conversations carried on until the bar closed in the early hours of the next morning, they all walked home, said goodbye and went to sleep.

Just as good as her word LeShawna spoke to her store manager and Bridgette ended up getting a job as a checkout girl, it was nothing special, just a job, but it made her smile when she saw her first paycheck and it made her feel slightly proud.

However, Geoff was still lying around the house with no job, his main interest was going out with the two boys in the building, Bridgette had tried talking to him about getting a job but there was nothing that could really persuade him to do it, until now that is.

* * *

_**You still ain't got a job  
And I work in a market as a checkout girl  
I know things will get better  
You'll find work and I'll get promoted  
We'll move out of the shelter  
Buy a big house and live in the suburbs…**_

* * *

Bridgette had come home from a long twelve hours shift at her work place, she had been feeling tired and unwell all day, she slumped down on the torn couch that they had and kicked off her shoes, she closed her eyes and rubbed the top of her head a few times before letting it drop down by her side.

"Hey Babe!" Geoff greeted as he sat down beside her.

"Hey".

"Whoa, way to sound enthusiastic" Geoff joked, "What's up"?

"Geoff…have you been looking for work?"

Geoff fell silent, he paused and his eyes darted around the room as if he was trying to make up and excuse, Bridgette sighed, "Come on, Geoff, we really need extra money, you've got to help me out here".

"I don't see why" Geoff said as he leant back on his arm, "I mean, don't take this the wrong way but you're earning a pretty nice pay check, we've managed to survive for these past few months, you're doing great".

"But my paycheck won't cover for what's going to happen next in our lives" Bridgette snapped back.

Geoff paused, "What's that meant to mean, what are you hiding, Bridge?"

Bridgette sighed, she slowly sat up and turned to Geoff, "Look…I don't know how to tell you this but…Geoff…I'm pregnant".

Geoff's eyes widened, "Your…pr…your…HUH?" He gasped loudly.

Bridgette slowly nodded her head, "I know it might shock you but…I am…I found out a few days ago".

"And you're positive?" Geoff asked.

"Absolutely positive, I went to the hospital and they confirmed it for me, I'm about seven weeks along, Geoff, we're going to have a baby, I won't be able to work for pretty much a whole year, you've got to help me out here" Bridgette said pleadingly as she held his hands.

"But…I…I mean, you're pregnant, we haven't even talked about that yet!" Geoff said.

"Well maybe it'll teach you to either pull out or use protection" Bridgette grumbled, "I'm not getting an abortion, you can either help me out or you can leave me to do it by myself".

"And do you think I'll ever let you do that?" Geoff asked, "Do you remember what I said on our first day here?"

Bridgette thought hard, but nothing but a slamming headache came to her head, "No" She moaned rubbing her head again.

"I said we've come this far and there's no way I'm turning back, I'm going to be there for you, Bridgette, I mean I've got no other choice, I live here, I'd have to help in some way".

Bridgette grinned slightly, Geoff then cupped her face into his hands and smiled, "I promise, I'll find work, and I'll leave you to relax until our kid arrives".

Bridgette smiled at this comment, "Thanks, Geoff" She whispered.

* * *

_**So remember we were driving, driving in your car  
The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk  
City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder  
And I had a feeling that I belonged  
And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone…**_

* * *

The months slowly passed, and unfortunately Geoff wasn't goon on his word, finding a job was once again slowly pushed to the back of his mind and going out seemed to be his main priority, he was young it had to be his main priority at the moment when it shouldn't have been.

Bridgette carried on working, however soon time passed and when it became noticeable that she was pregnant, things got harder.

One night in particular, Bridgette had a rough day at work, she was so stressed out she started getting pains in her stomach, so she was taken by LeShawna straight to the hospital and while they made sure that she and the baby were ok, she found something out.

Geoff had gone out that night, so Bridgette hadn't seen him since the morning, and right now it was just passed twelve and Bridgette was resting her head on the kitchen table, drifting in and out of sleep.

Suddenly a loud thus was heard and Geoff finally opened the door and walked through the door, Bridgette immediately sat up and glared at him.

"Hey, Bridge!" Geoff said a little surprised, "What are you doing up? You should be getting some sleep".

"Why?" Bridgette asked, "So that I can wake up the next morning and do another long shift at work because that's the only things in my life that I can do?"

Geoff blinked and wrinkled up his nose, "Hey, what's gives? What's you problem?"

"My problem?" Bridgette snapped angrily, "my problem is I'm nearly six months pregnant, I should be at home resting, not rushed off my feet at work, and as my boyfriend you should be looking after me and helping me! Or have you forgotten that you did this to me?"

"Hang on a second" Geoff said, "I'm trying to find work, I told you that!" Geoff said.

Bridgette shook her head, and with one hand on her stomach she slowly pushed herself up and took a few steps towards Geoff, "You need to try harder, Geoff. I need to take time off; did you know I had to got to hospital today because I had stomach pains?"

Geoff fell silent, "What? No I didn't…why the Hell didn't you tell me?"

"In all truth, I didn't think you'd care" Bridgette muttered.

"Well of course I'd care!" Geoff said, "You're my girlfriend, I love you, I would have been there in a second!" He said as he walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you ok now?"

"Kind of" Bridgette whispered, "But during the check-up today I found something out".

"What is it?"

"We're having twins".

Geoff's arm slipped off Bridgette's shoulder and hid mouth fell open, "Twah…twah…Twins?" He stuttered.

Bridgette nodded and gently rubbed a circle on her round stomach, "Apparently Baby number Two was hiding behind Baby Number One…they saw it today and told me…I guess I should have know since I'm like twice the size of a normal pregnant woman…are you ok?"

Geoff slowly nodded, "I think I need to sit down" He mumbled as he pulled a chair back and sat down.

Bridgette carefully lowered herself back into her chair too, "I know it's scary, but we can do this, Geoff. You just need to promise me that you'll find work now, my Doctor told me that by the end of this week I need to take my leave".

Geoff nodded, "I will, tomorrow I promise I'll search the city and I'll find a job, something, I promise, I will make this work" He said while rubbing her hand.

Bridgette nodded in return, "I really do appreciate this, Geoff.

"I know you do".

* * *

_**You got a fast car  
And I got a job that pays all our bills…**_

* * *

This time, Geoff kept his promise and found work; it was however the bar that he often went to, the owner heard about his problem and offered him the job. He was very thankful and it was very good pay, so in no time at all they had made up for the money that Bridgette had lost for not working.

The months passed and soon Bridgette gave birth to two healthy baby boys, one called Mason, the other Aaron. They were both beautiful and had a full head of blonde hair each, Bridgette fell in love with them at first sight, and so did Geoff.

They were able to bring them home soon, the others at the shelter all greeted them and fell in love with the babies too; they were little cuties and were well behaved.

However, things were not well for the family, three months after the twins were born, Geoff started going out again, and he started coming home later and later, this was starting to distress Bridgette because she was having to look after the kids all the time, and sometimes when Geoff forgot his limits and had a bit too much to drink, she had to take care of him when he was up puking all night.

At first Bridgette was sure he was just letting of some steam, until she spoke to LeShawna and Gwen about it, and they both said that he should be home with her, Gwen even tried to get Trent to talk to Geoff about it, and he did, but it just went through on ear and out the other.

Bridgette was stressed out, and one night, it call came to an unfortunate end.

* * *

_**You stay out drinking late at the bar  
See more of your friends than you do of your kids…**_

* * *

She had a very rough day, the twins would not stop crying and she was tired and irritable, Geoff came home from work, ready to go out for more fun when he met with Bridgette.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Out to the bar" Geoff explained, "You wanna come?"

Bridgette raised her eyebrows in shock, "Do I want to come? Do I want to COME?" She shrieked angrily.

Geoff covered up his ears, "Whoa! What's going on?" He asked.

"What's going on? You should know, Geoff! I hope you realize we haven't spent a whole day together since the twins were born!"

"That is so not true!" Geoff protested.

"It is very much so true! Bridgette snapped back, "You barely see the twins before; I don't think you realize how important these early months are! They won't even remember who you are soon".

"They will!" Geoff cried back, "So what if I go out every now and then, I need it because I'm always working all the time!"

"You're working because I can't! I'm still on Maternity leave, looking after _our _kids in case you forgot" Bridgette snapped.

A sudden crying from another room filled her mind, she sighed and left Geoff to calm her drying child, Geoff obediently followed after her, he watched her as she calmed down Mason…or was it Aaron, a sudden pang went through Geoff's heart as he couldn't even remember which twin was which.

He looked over at the other sleeping infant, he just couldn't tell, this was bad, this was really bad. Once Bridgette had calmed down the bay and put him back in his bassinette, she looked over at Geoff.

"Bridge…which baby is this?" He asked quietly.

Bridgette's mouth fell open, "You mean you can't even tell your own son's apart?" She growled.

"Well if they weren't identical…"

Bridgette scowled at him, "That's Mason" She hissed pointing to the bay she just picked up, "That's Aaron" she then pointed at the baby that Geoff was looking at.

"Babe, I'm sorry!" Geoff cried out as he followed her back into the living room.

Bridgette wasn't going to give in at the word sorry, Geoff had really annoyed her since they arrived here, he had been all about his friends and not his family, Bridgette really was starting to doubt everything.

* * *

_**I'd always hoped for better  
Thought maybe together you and me would find it  
I got no plans I ain't going nowhere  
So take your fast car and keep on driving…**_

* * *

"Bridgette, just talk to me" Geoff begged.

"Right, ok, I'll talk to you, but you shut up for a second and listen to me, I'm fed up of living like this, Geoff. I'm stuck like this because you refuse to man up and help me look after your kids, it's stressing me out! I can't live like this forever, your drinking away our savings! Dare I say it your like…your like my Dad!"

Geoff gasped loudly, "Bridgette, why are you saying this? I thought we had a good life".

"Correction, you had a good life, I get the back end of it" Bridgette mumbled.

There was a silence between the two, until Geoff slowly sighed and opened his mouth, "So. What do we do know?"

"_**You've got a Fast Car**_" Bridgette said, "_**Is it Fast enough so you can fly away?**_"

Geoff froze at the comment, "What the Hell is that supposed to mean, Bridge?"

"It means" Bridgette snapped, then she bit her lip and softened her tone, "It means that you don't belong here, you know that and I know that, you want to live your own life, you want to have no worries at all and have fun…this life isn't fun, so…go".

"What?"

"Go! You heard me! I'm obviously holding you back here because this is my life now, I've got no plans now, my plans are looking after my kids…so you can go, leave and go back to your home and live your life how you want to".

* * *

_**You gotta make a decision  
You leave tonight or live and die this way…**_

* * *

Geoff fell silent, he could not belie that all this had come out of Bridgette's mouth, but hearing this from her, it was all true.

But he loved her, he loved her and he loved his sons, this was all a hard decision for him, he stayed here and worked hard, or he went back to his old life and had fun.

He looked over at his car keys that were on the table next to him, he rubbed the ignition key and let a single tear run down his face.

Biting his lip he reached over and pulled Bridgette into a tight hug, it was loving and passionate, but it was like he was never going to see her again.

Scared about what Geoff was going to do, Bridgette started crying to, then she felt Geoff brushing the hair away from her ear, then he bent down and whispered into it.

"_I'm Sorry."_

* * *

_**END.**_

* * *

**That's it! My 50****th**** story done! I'm so happy with it, I had to leave it like this because it's not up to you to decide what happens next, do you think Geoff stays or does he go?**

**I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone that has looked at my past 49 stories and to anyone that looks and reviews this! It all means so much to me!**

**I probably won't be writing for a while…due to the fact my arms have fallen off while typing this, seriously, it was thirty-six pages! What the Hell am I going to do for my 100****th**** story?**

**I'm joking! I'll be back to writing soon, I promise!**

**Thank you for everyone for supporting me! 50 more and I've reached 100!**

**Sakura Blossom Storm**


End file.
